The sleeping act
by tealana
Summary: oh dear, mikey what have you done this time? hehehehe, this is going to one heck of story about mikey's supposed sleep walking diagnosis.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I'm Back! As I should be, like always. These are fictions about the Hamato's children, getting up to mischief—wonder what kind of mischief? Just have to read and find out as this will the funniest ones ever or may be little out of place and out of mind fictions, so I hope you will enjoy these fictions—read and reviews are greatly appreciated but flames not tolerated. But this one is an triangle and what happens is something that no-one ever want to discover while trying to have alone time with your partner also unwanted audience.**

**Enjoy everyone. Here we go in the crazy world of the Hamato universe. **

**chapter one**

_**...Late afternoon...**_

"We better get going, the kids are getting tired." April said, as she picked Moira up. "Mummy." Yawn slightly. "Me sleepy." Moira tiredly stated. "Alright, honey—we'll go in a minute, ok." April assured her daughter.

Moira quickly rubbed her eyes and laid her head down on April's shoulder while wrapping her arms around April's neck. "April, could I ask ya a huge favor?" Mona asked, hoping the answer would be yes. "Sure, what do you need?" April replied.

"Well, uh—_today's is mine and Raph's anniversary and I want to surprise him_. Could you take the kids for the night, please? We will be having the lair to ourselves, since everyone else will be out either patrolling, training or just having a day out." Mona whispery explained. "Oh—oh, um—sure no problem, I can't see why not." April replied, agreeing. "Thanks April, I owe you." Mona thanked and promised a returned favor.

April smiled, softly said. "Welcome, anytime."

Raph and Casey were wrestling in the dojo as usual when they like to muck-about as they were watched by their wives. Raph managed to get upon Casey's back and hold his arms behind him while he pleaded for mercy. "Oh c'mon Raph, please lemme go will ya—aagh; _mercy_ please buddy."

"Sorry—_I didn't hear you, what did you say?" _Raph playfully apolitically said. "Mercy, let go." Casey repeated. "_Pussy_." Raph muttered, releasing Casey from the arm lock wrestle.

"Thanks pal." Casey thanked. "No prob." Raph replied, lightly punched in his arm. "C'mon kids, let's go. We'll have a movie night and eat junk food." April promised. Raph raised a brow, wondering what was going on. "What's the plan? You take the kids and fill them with sugar?" Raph asked. Mona wrapped her hand around his upper arm and gazed up, smirking and whispered. "_That's the idea_."

Raph gazed Mona and instantly realised what she meant—grinning, ear to ear and ushered quickly. "Hurry up kids or ya'll miss the bus."

Both Arliana and Loki were excited, hopping like a pair gazelles out the lair as they chanted. "We're going topside, we're going unca Casey's, aunty Aprils. Heppie."

Mona giggled and corrected her children's statement. "That is Yeppie, kids."

"Oh?!" Loki and Arliana said, together. "Come here, give me a hug." Mona asked, knelt down with opened waiting arms. Both children, gave their mother a hug then their father and skipped away as they waved goodbye. "Oh, alright then—see ya kiddies." Raph smirked, couldn't wait til they were gone—returning the wave.

"I'll bring them back in the mornin'" Casey assured. "That is ok, have fun." Mona cheekily smirked. "C'mon kids, time to go." April ushered, cradling Moira in her arms while she pushed Jake in the pram. Quickly shook the terrapin's hand then chased after his family and terrapin, niece and nephew. "See ya guys in the mornin', don't do what I wouldn't." Casey teased, winking. "Oh, get going—perve." Mona joked. "Mwha—me? The Perve? You have him right there, why would I be one?" Casey joked. "Oooooh, Casey better get going pal. Been smart don't suit, buddy." Raph smirked, smartly. "Hardy har har, Raph." Casey half laughed.

Seeing their friends and children leave the lair, closed the door then leaned against the walls—silently gazed eachother. Mona provocatively glared as she slowly turned and provocatively teased her husband, walking away. Raph followed his wife, smirked then fasten his pace and wrapped one arm around her upper body while the other underneath her legs, carrying her in bridal style. "Hmm—Now handsome, _what are we gonna do?"_ Mona teasingly said. "Time to _play." _Raph answered, erotically. "Oooh, sounds good to _me._" Mona replied, smirked.

_**...The Jone's apartment...**_

Casey carried both Moira and Jake while April held Arliana and Loki's hands, walking to the door of the apartment after driving from the lair. "Hold on for a second, ok." April said to Loki, releasing his hand so she could insert the key in the lock.

When April finally opened the door, Casey walked inside and went straight to his children's room—placing them down in their beds. April turned the television on, just as when Loki and Arliana sat on the couch. "Aunty April, can I have drink please." Loki asked. "Sure you can, loki. Arliana would you like a drink, too." April replied. "No thankyou." Arliana answered.

April smiled and walked to the kitchen, quickly made an cool chocolate milk with a small plate of chocolate chip cookies. Walking into the living room, placed the plate on the coffee table and handed the plastic mug to Loki. "Thankyou aunty." Loki said, softly. "Welcome, enjoy loki. Sure you don't want anything Arliana?"

"Yep, I'm ok." Arliana answered. "Alright, just ask if you want something." April assured. Arliana nodded and continued watching television. Casey walked out of the room, leaned against the frame and watched his wife play the mother hen. April looked up and smiled softly, Casey returned the smile and followed her in the kitchen—wrapping his hands around her waist and nuzzled in her hair.

"Everything ok?" Casey asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" April replied. Pouted his lower lip, slightly and shook his head then replied. "Nothing."

Turned around, draped her arms around his neck and whispery said. "_Sure?_"

Nodding his head and replied. "Yeah, sure I am." April kissed his lips and made her forehead meet his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Casey answered.

_**...Back in the lair—Later that evening—three hours later (to be precise)... **_

Mona and Raph were breathing heavily after making love through out the late afternoon and half the evening, laying in the hammock within eachother's embrace. "Wow! Raph what has gotten into you." Mona wondered, despite to be deliciously satisfied at first then suddenly wanted more as she started to caress his terrapin, meaty length.

"Mmm—I don't know but I'll tell ya what I do know." Raph erotically stated. "_Yeah, what's that_?" Mona whispery, erotically said. "I just have to show ya." Raph replied, hovering over her. "Oooh, raphie—you're so naughty. I must say, you should be caged up." Mona teased.

"Yeah—ya gotta put me in one?" Raph erotically teased. "You know what—I just might _have to_." Mona told the terrapin, joking. Licking his upper lip and erotically purred. "Wanna try it now?"

"_Bad, bad boy_." Mona purred

_**...five minutes later...**_

Elissia, Tealana and Master Splinter walked in the lair—exhausted. "Alright time for bed, kids." Elissia instructed. "Wait a minute, dinner first then bed." Tealana corrected. "Oh, sorry—I'll start with the ve—" Elissia begun, then had a hand over her mouth. "Remember what we discussed _earlier_." Tealana told her. "Oh right, _sorry_." Elissia apologised again.

Removing her hand away from Elissia's mouth, abruptly sighed as she rubbed the temples of her forehead. Two seconds later, the orange clad terrapin walked in the lair—followed in, Leo and Neesa walked in within eachother's embrace.

"I'm beat." Leo said. "I can massage those tight muscles, as soon we get to bed?" Neesa offered, softly smiled. The blue clad terrapin returned the smile and nuzzled in her neck, softly kissing between her neck and jawline. "Not here, hon." Neesa pleaded softly, half smiled. "Little nuzzle wouldn't hurt, hmm?" Leo erotically replied, softly. "_Tease_." Neesa whispery stated. "_You love me_." Leo whispery told her. "I know, I do—_Ai shite imas, itsumo soshite enni, Lei_."

The blue clad terrapin warmly smiled, made his forehead meet with hers and closed his eyes before tenderly kissed her lips and finally replied, whispery. "Ai shite imas, itsumo soshite enni, Neesa."

"You two coming or gonna keep sucking faces?" Don joked. "Oh Shuddup, Donnie. Ya just jealous, since you are on the couch again tonight." Leo replied, giggling. "Ha ha, very funny." Don sulked, walking away.

"Mama, can we have fried egg noodles—please." Masuki asked. "Yeah can we?" The quads repeated, grinning. "Alright, only if papa makes it—since he can make noodles better I can." Neesa answered, impishly glance at her blue clad terrapin husband. Abruptly rolled his eyes then answered with a warm smile. "Alright—let's go make noodles."

"Yay!" the children excitedly cried, running to the kitchen as their parents followed in after them. Leo draped one arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close and nuzzled in her hair—whispery saying. "_You owe big when we get to bed after dinner_."

"_Oh, I know—I have my own little punishment; I want to give you too."_ Neesa playfully smirked. _"I can't wait—_tell me what is it?" Leo asked, impishly grinned. Neesa ran her finger along underneath his jaw until she pulled her finger away from his chin and whispery said. "_Nope—just have to wait and find out or it won't be an exciting surprise."_

Turned around and walked out of the entrance corridor, followed after her children. Leo snapped his fingers and said. "Shucks, tough cookie."

...

...to be continued in chapter two...

What is gonna happen in the next chappie? Hmm, I wonder—that terrapin is one sly cunning and typical pain in the shell, don't you think? Slyly grinned, giggled.

"Who is a pain in the shell?" someone asked behind me. *wryly glanced over my shoulder and saw, a shadowy terrapin standing behind in the doorway.* "Uh-oh, speak of the devil terrapin—read and review or this author may not get to finish as I may have my head whack off for writing again."

Until next time—tootles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_**...Meanwhile, sometime after midnight...**_

The orange clad terrapin flicked through the channels, searching for something to watch when he soon realised that his beautiful wife, was sound asleep within his embrace. Warmly and admiringly gazed upon the golden haired beauty, laying within his arm embrace and upon his upper scutes—wondering how he got so lucky and blessed with a major find like Tealana.

Lowering the volume, placed the remote down on the couch arm and released a soft sigh as he slid his arm around Tealana's back as he slid the other underneath her legs and carried his wife up to bed. Gently placing her down on the mattress and covered with the warm blankets, leaned in and kissed her forehead. Smiled warmly, brushed her hair back and walked to the doorway, closed the door behind him when he heard soft murmuring that came from his older brothers room.

Tip toed to the red door, standing outside the door and gently leaned his ear against the door, listened to the murmuring inside.

_**...Inside the room...**_

"Phew—Raph, you sure know how to tire a girl." Mona giggled. "Really? I thought ya were just getting warmed up?" Raph joked, impishly smirked. Mona rolled to her side, leaned on her hand and returned the smile—softly kissed her husband and requestingly asked. "Raphie—honey, could you get me a sandwich and cool glass of water, please."

Raph leaned in, kissed her cheek and replied. "Sure, anything for milady and what do I get in return?"

"Get my sandwich and water—when you do that, I'll just might give you whatever you desire." Mona promised, purring. "Anything?" Raph confirmed. "_Anything_." She whispery purred.

SWOOSH—"I'll be back." Raph leaped out of bed, abruptly bolted out the room—almost smacking the door into Mikey but luckily he had leaped up, avoiding the door's compact in his nose.

"Take your time." Mona called back, softly.

Mona sighed softly, laid back down and stretched her arms above her then rolled over to her other side. Mikey peeked in the room, saw mona laying on the bed—comfortably as she was getting to fall asleep. About to walk away then he peeked in the room again and had one of his sinister ideas, struck his brain. Devilishly grinned and covered his mouth, muffled his giggles.

He quickly bolted down to the living room, prepped the cushions to appear as he is watching television then returned back to Raph's room and hid in the shadows, waited til the red clad terrapin returned—so he could begin his little prank.

Muffling his giggles as he hid in the shadows—in the far back corner where a weight bench and sitting weight lifting chair stood. Raph returned with the sandwich and water as requested, sitting beside his wife and said. "Mona, here is your sandwich and water."

"Hmm—Thankyou, Raph." Mona answered, looking over her shoulder then rolled over and sat up, taking the plate and glass. The red clad terrapin slid under the covers, waiting for his wife to finish her snack.

_**...three minutes later...**_

Mikey quietly sat down on the bench chair and plotted his prank as he waited in the shadows. Mona chewed on the last of her sandwich and slowly, satisfyingly drank the water then satisfyingly sighed. "Ah, thankyou raph—that was delicious."

"Welcome, milady." He answered, erotically glared. "What?" Mona asked. "Nothing." He replied. "Oh, ok then—good night." Mona said, laying down—teasing the terrapin. Blinked confusedly then begun to tickle Mona. "Raph stop—that ain't fair." She giggled. "Fair? I'll show you, fair—missy." He chuckled, hovering over her and started kissing her lips.

Mona deeply kissed raph and caressed his muscled arms, murmuringly moaned. Mikey stood up and walked towards the door, but made sure his footsteps were heard. Held his arms up and pretended to be sleeping walking.

Bump! Crash! "What was that?" Mona cried. "I don't know, only one way to find out." Raph replied, switching the light on. "Mikey?! What are you doing in here?" Mona demanded, holding the covers over herself.

"What does it look like, teala—I'm coming to bed." He murmured, in jumble stutter. "Uh-oh. Raph I think he is sleep walking." Mona told Raph. "Maybe—let's be sure then." Raph replied, standing up and walked to his weight bench then grabbed a dumbbell. "Raph!" Mona whispery and hoarsely called. "What? It is to make sure." Raph said.

"Just get him to his feet and send him out." Mona told him, pointing the way out. Raph lowly huffed, placed the dumbbell down and placed both hands underneath his armpits and lifted the orange clad terrapin up to his feet. "C'mon buddy—Oh, you gotta lay off those damn pop tarts bro." Raph said.

"_I'll be back—just getting a drink, teala_." He murmured, walking out of the room. Mona giggled, as she watched Raph tried to help his brother to his feet. "Ok—there you go, good night mikey." Raph said, closing the door then returned back to bed.

"Now, where we?" Mona asked. "I suppose we were in the middle of kissing." He replied, nuzzling in her neck. "Oh yeah, right—please be gentle."

The door crept open and an unwanted audience peeked in. Tip-toed in the room and sat down, watching again then said, repeating Mona's statement. "Oh yeah, right—please gentle."

Both Mona and Raph stopped, opened their eyes and looked towards the right in an unison glance, silent then Mona horrifically scowled. "**GET THE SHELL OUT, PERVERT!"**

Mikey replied, playing to be sleep walking. "Get out? I'm in bed, sleeping why do you want me to leave?"

"You are not sleeping, mikey. Get out now." Mona told him, demandingly. "Oh c'mon, teala—the couch hurts y'know. Let's just snuggled, please." he playfully purred. Raph leaped out of bed, clicked his fingers in front of Mikey and no response. "He is out of it—Mikey is sleep walking, bub." Raph assured, looking back. "I don't care—get him out or you will not get no sex for a week." Mona scowled, demanding.

Raph guided his baby brother to the door and said. "Alright, mikey—don't walk into the walls or fall down the stairs on the way, will ya?"

"I won't, raph." Mikey answered, smirking. Raph stopped and raised a brow then immediately realised. "**GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTING CREEP!**" Raph scowled, chasing after his brother with polished and sharpened sais in each hand.

Mikey bolted, laughing and replied. "The show was good to watch—maybe I'll drop by to watch more, tomorrow."

"**YOU'RE SO DEAD—LEMME GET A PIECE OF HIM!**" Mona shouted, also chased after the hyper terrapin with kama. Running to his room as he hid behind Tealana as she was on her way to the bathroom, lowly shrieked when she saw both Raph and Mona chasing after mikey with sais and kama.

"What going on?" Tealana asked, gaspily. "That perverting thing was watching us, having—" Mona begun then stopped before she said the three letter word as it should not be stated out loud. "Having what?" Tealana confusedly wondered, confused blinked at first. Mona cleared her throat and glared slightly blushed, silent. "Oh!" tealana gazed, blushed then looked over her shoulder to her husband. He gazed up with his baby blue puppy terrapin eyes and impishly grinned. Tealana returned the grin then faced Mona and Raph, whispery said and walked away—leaving Mikey to face the music. "_Have fun, you two."_

"Teala?—You didn't take that really seriously, right guys?" Mikey said, holding his hands up openly. "Right!" Both repeated then gave Mikey a beating that may not forget.

_**...ten seconds later...**_

Tealana returned back to the room, both Mona and Raph walked out—looking satisfied. "Better?" Tealana asked. "Yep." Mona replied. "Ok—good night." She answered. "Good night." Both repeated and went to bed.

Tealana walked in the room, stood in the doorway and shook her head. "Learned your lesson?" Tealana asked. "Ow." He whined. "I hoped that hurt as you aren't getting for at least two weeks from me, mister." Tealana told Mikey, dropping a frozen bag of peas on his head. "Ouch! Cold." He whined.

"That is what you get for perving. Good night." Tealana said, rolling over.

...

That is the end—hope you enjoyed that. Read and review, until next time—tootles.

The next one shot fiction instalment—triple trouble.


End file.
